Like or Love?
by crazymagic
Summary: When Kim goes on a date,Jack feels a newfound affection for Kim. But they're only friends,just friends...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with an all-new story idea for Kickin it! I'm super duper sorry for not updating my first story, it just wouldn't let me…weird, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy this story that came to me while I was texting my friend…lol, couldn't have this story without her! Wow, I'm going on and on again….on with the story! Hope you like it! (Oh, and by the way, this story will be in Jack's p.o.v and his thoughts will be italics) Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it because if I did Jack and Kim would've kissed in the Ricky Weaver episode.**

**Like or Love?**

Chapter 1:

Kim's date

(Jack's P.O.V)

When Kim walked into the dojo this afternoon, she would not stop smiling. And get this; Milton actually won a spar against her. Milton Krupnick. The same Milton Krupnick that played the French horn and wore knee high socks.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" he exclaimed.

We all starred in shock as Kim lay on the blue mat, smiling as big as ever. She stood up and checked the time. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go!" she yelled, running into the girls' changing room and running back out with her bag.

"Kim, we barely started practice," Rudy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kim. You've never left a practice early," Eddie remarked.

She quickly tugged her black belt into her bag and started speed walking towards the door.

"Well, I have things to do today…important things," she said, not even bothering to say bye as she exited the dojo.

. . .

_Kim's acting so weird. And not like a psychotic weird but a little too happy weird, _I thought to myself once our karate/martial arts class was over.

As I was walking threw the mall, I stopped to get something to drink, when I saw Kim in a clothing store. Kim never struck me as the type of girl that liked to shop. The store she was in was a little too girly for my taste. And what was weirdest of all...she was looking at the dresses. Kim Crawford was looking at _dresses._

From where I was, I could see that Kim had already picked out a really nice baby blue gown that had a silver belt going around the waist, kind of similar to the one she wore for _Ricky Weaver's_ concert. Only this one was prettier and would go great with her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. _Wait, did I just call Kim's eyes gorgeous? _I think I'm loosing it. _Well, they were really nice eyes and her hair is so beautiful and soft and WHAT AM I SAYING! _Kim's only a friend, just a really good friend, a great friend at that. Friends weren't supposed to find other friends eyes gorgeous or call their hair soft.

Just as I was walking away I heard a noise behind me.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out.

I turned around and saw Kim, shopping bag in hand, dying of laughter.

"Not funny," I said while crossing my arms.

She stopped laughing, but I could tell she still had loads of giggles building up inside.

She stopped smiling and her eyes were suddenly filled with concern. Those gorgeous brown ey-STOP IT!

"You okay? You look a little tense," she said.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just great. Never better!" I said, sounding a little too happy.

She raised an eyebrow but shook it off.

"So, Jack…I know I've been acting a little weird lately, but it's only because I'm really happy," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I've noticed. But why exactly are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well…JOHNNY ASKED ME OUT! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" she yelled out in joy.

Oh…Kim's going on a date. MY Kim-_Jack, snap out of it, you don't like Kim in that way! Oh, who am I kidding, yes I do._

"You're going out with Johnny?" I said threw gritted teeth.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah. Why, is there something _wrong_ with Johnny?" she asked with a confused expression.

I tried really hard to not burst out and say 'YES BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AND YOU SHOULD BE _MY _GIRLFRIEND, NOT _JOHNNY'S' _but I contained myself.

"Nope, nothing at all. I hear he's a _great _guy," I told her again threw gritted teeth and clenched fists.

She had another confused expression but shook it off once more. After we said our good-byes and we parted ways I thought to myself, _There is no way in hell I'm letting Kim end up with him._

. . .

At around six o'clock, I spotted Kim and _Johnny _walking in the mall holding chocolate milk shakes, only I could tell that Kim had ordered a vanilla one because she preferred vanilla over chocolate. I know I'm technically, sort of stalking/spying on her, but hey, that's _my _girl he's with. Well, not my girl _yet_…

They sat down at a table in front of Circus Burger and started talking. I even saw Kim burst out into giggles every few seconds. That made my fists clench even harder.

What happened next really blew my top off. He had started leaning in, closer and closer and- that was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the dojo and lined up 15 dummies one next to the other. And I started punching. And punching and punching and punching…until I heard a knock at the door.

"Ummmm, Jack?" I heard that all too familiar voice say.

I turned around just as the final dummy fell to the ground next to the 14 others. She was utterly, completely shocked at her surroundings.

"K-Kim! What are you doing here?" I asked her, shocked and angry.

She started walking in and almost tripped over a dummy.

"I-I just came to get my jacket from my locker, because I was cold," she said, raising an eyebrow," You okay?"

"No, I am most certainly NOT okay!" I exclaimed, shocking myself at my sudden outburst.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up to face me, her brown eyes confused and scared. I sighed. I started to pick up the dummies when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'm upset, no, I'm furious! I can't stand the fact that you went out with him and that he got to hold your hand and make you laugh for minutes non-stop. I can't stand the fact that you wore such a beautiful dress to impress him when you're already so beautiful. But most of all, I can't stand the fact that he was there starring into your gorgeous brown eyes when all along, I've been wishing that it was me! I wanted to do those things with you. To hold your hand and play with your beautiful blonde hair!"

Kim stood there, speechless. I didn't even see her blink. I sighed.

"And I never even got to call you mine," I whispered, but loud enough that she could hear.

Kim still stood there, shocked.

"Kim, please say _something_, you're _killing_ me."

"I-I don't know _what_ to say," she said softly.

I sighed. I turned around to get my things, when she interrupted me.

"I don't _want_ to say anything," she said loudly, but softly at the same time.

I turned around, confused.

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"I don't want to say anything because I want to do _this_."

**Oooooooooooh! Cliffy! Hope you all liked the first chapter because obviously I can't continue if none of you liked it! But either way, I'm gonna upload chapter 2 tomorrow if I can. Should chapter 2 be in Kim's point of view? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Crazymagic**


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's reaction

**HEEYYYY! I'm back with chapter 2 and I'm soooo excited because I got 10 reviews over the past 24 hours! EEEEEEEPPPPPPP! Anyway, shout out to those 10 reviewers: Artemis130, sadielove2, sportygirl111, Akusento, Fyrephoenix16, WritersWayOfLife, uniquemusician, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA and the other two reviewers have no names. So thank you to all of you for all the super positive reviews. I know you'll all be very happy with chapter 2! (P.S: Kim's thoughts will be in italics and her conscious will be in italics and bold…just a reminder!)**

Kim's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

Kim's reaction

"I don't want to say anything because I want to do this," I said to Jack, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

I started to lean in, closer to his face. Closer, closer, closer…Our lips were just centimeters apart when…I shoved him to the ground. He landed on top of a punching dummy. He looked absolutely stunned.

"What the heck was that for?" he snapped, clearly confused.

"Why are you only telling me this now!" I yelled in frustration.

He stood up to face me properly. His eyes were practically burning holes into mine from starring to long at them. His eyes were just the most beautiful mix of brown and hazel and if only he was smiling his million dollar smile he would look just as hot as he usually did…WAIT A SECOND, DID I JUST CALL JACK HOT? We were only friends, just friends, I mean, that's all I ever thought of him as…right?

"I don't know!" he shouted, followed by a sigh.

"Jack, why couldn't you just have told me this before?" I asked him softly.

"Well, I only ever thought of you as a friend, honestly! But lately, you've started meaning so more to me and I couldn't stand the fact that you went out with Johnny," he replied.

I bit my lip. He was so sweet and I did like him, really! But I liked him in the friend kind of way. I'm not really sure I could deal with this right now. _**Oh, come on Kim. Jack's H-O-T, HOT! **__Shut up! __**But he really is, and you know it. **__Yeah, he is-WHAT AM I SAYING!_

"I really like you, Kim. And I can't fight it. I'm really trying to fight this feeling, but it's not working. I care about you, Kim. A lot, at that, and if that _doesn't_ matter to you at all, then so be it," he said softly.

He turned around to get his hoodie, but I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes starring right into mine again.

"It _does_ matter to me, Jack. And I'm speechless. If I'd known this sooner, I wouldn't have gone out with Johnny. I wouldn't have gone out with anyone."

I grabbed his collar once more and pulled him in close.

"You're not gonna push me again, are you?" he whispered, smirking.

I giggled. We both started to lean in closer, closer, closer…

"Uh, Kim?" I heard a voice call.

I jumped at the sudden voice. I let go of Jack's collar and swiftly turned around. At the doors of the dojo, stood Johnny, eyebrow raised.

"Johnny? Umm, I was just l-leaving," I stuttered.

I turned to grab my jacket, which had fallen on the floor, smiled apologetically at Jack, and exited the dojo with Johnny, leaving Jack alone with the fallen dummies.

_Damn it._

**HAHA! Got you there, didn't I? Anyways, hoped you all liked chapter 2, sorry if it was a little short. So there's chapter 2… Fyrephoenix16, I'm still waiting for that cookie…lol plain oatmeal cookie would be nice! I'll try and update tomorrow and if I don't, sincerely sorry to all my readers! Hoping to get many positive reviews as I did for chapter 1!**

**Xoxo, Crazymagic**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears and ruined dresses

**Heey guys! I'm back with chapter 3 and thank you again for all the positive reviews! This story will be in Kim's point of view because I know you all want to know what Johnny's gonna say to Kim. So hope you all like it and again, Fyrephoenix16…I want that cookie! Lol joke…**

Kim's P.O.V

Chapter 3:

Tears and ruined dresses

As I exited the dojo with Johnny, it was quiet. Too quiet. I looked at Johnny, but his face was emotionless. I turned my head to face the pavement again, but I was interrupted by his voice.

"Do you always kiss other guys on dates?" he asked with a low growl.

"I didn't-"

"Just answer the question!" he yelled out in anger.

I jumped at his sudden outburst. I looked at the ground, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him.

"NO! I do not kiss other guys on dates. I was just getting my jacket and he was there and we started talking and…we didn't even kiss for your information!"

It was quiet after that. We kept walking in the mall; we had passed almost every store. All I wanted to do was go home.

"I'll just go home," I said and started walking away.

"I don't want you to speak to _Jack _everagain," he said from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He couldn't tell me what a could and couldn't do!

"What?" I shrieked.

"You heard me. I don't want you going anywhere near him for that matter. You're _my_ girlfriend," he answered.

"I'm not _your_ anything," I said in anger as I turned around to face him.

He took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

I turned and saw Jack walking towards us. Johnny didn't seem to like that.

"Oh look, it's Jack. What a pleasant surprise," Johnny said threw gritted teeth. He clenched his fists as if he were going to punch Jack.

"You stay away from Kim," Jack growled.

Johnny took a step towards Jack. "And if I don't?"

Jack lunged for Johnny and kicked him in the shins. Johnny stumbled back for a moment then got back onto his feet. Johnny threw a punch at Jack and he caught it.

"STOP!" I screeched.

But they just continued. They threw punches and kicks at one another. I tried to interfere, but when I did, I caught one of Johnny's shoves and I landed on the floor with a loud _THUD! _

They both immediately stopped what they were doing. Johnny walked towards me with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Kim, I-"

"Go away! Don't ever come near me again!" I screamed at Johnny.

He walked away, but not without giving Jack the evil eye first.

Jack turned towards me and bent down to my level.

"Kim, you're bleeding," he said, gesturing towards my knee.

I gasped. I hadn't noticed until know. I noticed a couple of things actually. Like the fact that my dress had quite a few rips and tears here and there. Like the fact that I had dirt on my knees and hands, along with scrapes on my legs. But the thing I noticed most of all, were that I had tears streaming down both of my cheeks.

**Awww, poor Kim! But don't worry; you'll know what happens next very soon. I can't guarantee that chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, but I can guarantee it'll be up soon enough. See you soon!**

**Xoxo, Crazymagic**


	4. Chapter 4:Completely and utterly perfect

**Heehee, guess who's back? Lol soo sorry for not updating sooner, but I don't really get to go on the computer that often, so don't be too sad if I don't have a new chapter up in a week. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, it's gonna be in Kim's point of view again, just because I don't find that I write that good in his point of view…soooo on with the story!**

Kim's P.O.V:

Chapter 4:

Completely and utterly perfect

Jack and I walked back to the dojo together in complete and utter silence. Seeing as tonight's earlier events were completely catastrophic, neither of us had anything left to add. AND to add to all of that, I cried. Me, Kim Crawford. And to make it all worse, it was in front of Jack. I hated crying in front of people, it made them think I was weak. And Kim Crawford was absolutely NOT weak.

"I'll help you get cleaned up," Jack said, opening the dojo doors for me.

"No, it's fine. You can go home, I'll take care of it," I told him while dropping my jacket on the bench.

Jack gave me a look that told me he wasn't going anywhere.

"Jack-"

"I don't wanna hear it," he said while sitting me down on the bench," Kim, after seeing the way he acted just now, I'm just relieved that he didn't hurt you."

Jack circled me, inspecting me like a suspect. He stopped and bent down and grabbed at the end of what used to be my baby blue dress.

"It's okay, it wasn't that expensive. It was even on sale and-"

"It doesn't matter if it was expensive or not! Kim, he could have severely hurt you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you!" he blurted out.

Jack started pacing. Then he stopped and started walking towards the door.

I stood up and grabbed his arm. Knowing Jack, he wasn't leaving to go and get a burger. No, it was gonna be much, much worse.

"Jack, you can't do this," I said, turning him around to face me.

"Why? Kim, this guy could've hurt you! You don't know if-"

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you, I can take care of myself! If he even tried the littlest thing, you know I can defend myself!" I shouted, annoyed.

He was quiet for a minute. He looked up at me with unconvinced eyes. I exhaled loudly and sighed.

"Why can't you understand that?" I asked softly.

I was about to turn away, when I felt his fingers under my chin, softly turning me towards him. He took a step forward, our noses just barely brushing each others. We both started slowly leaning in, our foreheads just touching. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his hands gently cup my cheeks. I felt his lips brush mine ever so softly that I thought they weren't even there. But they were. His lips were warm and soft and it gave me a tingly sensation. I slowly lifted my arms to rest around his neck and one of his hands slid down to hold my waist, bringing us closer. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all just about this one moment. This magical, wonderful moment. That feeling of never wanting to let go of _his_ lips. _His_ lips. _Jack's_ lips. His soft, warm lips. I never wanted to be let go of his embrace. His arms around me. It just felt…right.

After what felt like forever, we broke apart. He smirked his charming smile and I giggled. He kept his arm around my waist and just looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. It was like he was memorizing every feature of my face. His hand caressed my cheek and he pecked my lips just once more. And of all moments and memories in the world, this was gonna be my favorite and most cherished one of all. But believe me, it didn't last long after that.

**Ohhhhhhh cliffie! I'm sorry I just looove giving you guys cliff hangers. Sooooooo? Watcha think? I really hoped you liked it and you guys should totally click that little blue button to tell me what you thought. Give me suggestions and what you guys think is gonna happen…heehee cant wait to update chapter 5 soon! **

**Xoxo, Crazymagic**


	5. Chapter 5: Not so perfect aftermath

**OMG! I feel sooo ashamed that I haven't updated in, like, forever. If you want to type a sad face in the reviews, I'll accept it. I feel so cruel for making you all wait for so long. So I won't make you wait any longer than you already have. This chapter will again be in Kim's point of view (I should really change that in the description, lol). So I hope that you guys all love this chapter… in my defense it was worth the wait…HOPE YOU LIKE (or love) THIS CHAPTER! (oh yeah, and Kim's thought will once again be in italics…felt the need to let you know..heehee)**

Chapter 5:

Not so perfect aftermath 

Kim's P.O.V

_Wow. Just…wow. _I could not believe that Jack just kissed me! I mean, he _is_ really cute, and funny, too. And his smile just makes you wanna melt like chocolate for fondue. But that kiss just…just the fact that the kiss was _with_ Jack made it…_wow_.

"So…where does that leave us?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

"Well…you tell me, Kim," he said, cupping my cheek softly.

And then I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms came to hold my waist and then the moment was perfect again. Perfect...except for one _teeny, tiny_ detail.

"Well, well, well. Like I didn't see _that_ one coming," I heard an all too familiar voice snarl.

I turned around to find Johnny, fists clenched and gaze set on Jack. Jack stepped in front of me, blocking me from Johnny's reach.

"Stay away from Kim, you karate freak. She's mine," Johnny said with a great deal of possession in his voice.

"In your dreams," Jack said/

And with that, Jack took the first swing at Johnny and it hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, but swiftly got back into action and he lunged for Jack, but Jack caught the fist and flipped him over. Johnny landed with a loud _THUD!_ to the ground.

"Both of you, stop it!" I shouted, but it was no use. They kept at it for at least 5 minutes, maybe even 10.

I couldn't stand to see them fight, let alone over me!

I attempted to interfere again, but this time the outcome shocked me. It hadn't been Johnny who shoved me this time… it was Jack. And it was way more than a shove. Jack had aimed to punch Johnny, but since I had interfered, his punch hit me right in the stomach, knocking me down to the dojo floors. To make it worse, my head had fallen directly on the bench, causing my head to throb in pain.

Jack seemed frozen at what had just happened. He knelt down beside me instantly and started blabbing out questions.

"Oh my god, Kim! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! Where did I hit you? Where does it hurt? Is your head okay? Kim! Oh my god! Geez, Kim I'm soooo sorry…"

I didn't here the rest of his words, the throbbing in my head was louder than them all. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Omg was I hearing my own heartbeat?_ Jack's face hovered over mine, his mouth moving, but I only heard low, mumbled sounds. Johnny was nowhere to be seen. My eyes slowly fluttered shut, they hurt to much to keep open. My head continued to throb profusely and the last thing I heard before falling unconscious, were Jack's cries getting louder, but also getting lower.

**Oh my gosh, I feel like such a bad writer… why cant I write longer chapters! Anyway, hope you all can deal with another cliff hanger. Okay, so again, might not be able to update that often, so try not to get too mad with me… see ya'll soon!**

**Xoxo, crazymagic **


	6. Chapter 6: I'm so sorry

**Super sorry for not updating sooner, I just had homework and I had other ideas for other stories, etc… Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll once again be in Kim's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

I'm so sorry

Kim's P.O.V

My vision was fuzzy, but I could make out a couple of things. I immediately knew I was in the dojo, recognizing the feel of the blue dojo mats. And also that a fuzzy figure was hovering above me.

"Kimmy. Kimmy, can you hear me?" I heard a voice, which I automatically knew was Jack's, say.

My vision started to improve after a few short seconds. Jack had a worried expression on his face. I tried to sit up, but my head just started spinning so fast.

"Don't...call me…Kimmy," I managed to choke out.

I sat up, ignoring Jack's pleas for me to sit back down.

I couldn't remember what had happened for me to have been knocked out for god knows how long. I remembered my date with Johnny, and how I had returned to the dojo to get my jacket. I remembered Jack was at the dojo, looking more upset than I'd ever seen him. I remember how Johnny had shoved my to the ground of the mall parking lot, ruining my dress. I remembered Jack inches away from my face, and the feeling of his lips on mine. And I remembered being shoved to the ground again, but Johnny hadn't been the one to do it the second time. _It couldn't be._ Jack had protected me from Johnny, he would never…_but he did._

"It was…it was _you_!" I said, pulling myself to my feet.

"Kim, it was an accident, I never meant-"

"To hurt me, I know how this speech works. I would expect this from Johnny, but _you_? Why!"

He walked towards me, grasping my hand. I pulled it away from him.

"Kim, please. I was fighting Johnny so that he wouldn't hurt you! But you tried to interfere and-"

"Oh, so now it's all my fault, huh! Jack…I cared about you! So much, and for doing just that, what do I get? I get knocked out! By none other than you!" I shouted.

I had nothing else to say. I gathered my things and left the dojo, leaving Jack all alone.

. . .

_How could he do this? I mean, Jack! Of all people._

I thought the same thing over and over and over again while I was walking threw the mall. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I did nothing to stop them from sliding down my cheek.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A damsel in distress. Where's Jack to save you now, huh Kim?"

The sudden voice made me jump. I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see right know. Johnny. I tensed up at his presence. _What was he still doing here? _

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound brave. But the crack in my voice made it sound totally unconvincing.

"What's the matter Kim? Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, taking a single step closer.

"What. Do. You. Want." I asked again threw gritted teeth.

He took another step closer. "We never finished our date, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that," I said, getting angrier by the second.

He took another step closer. Now there was only a single foot of space left in between us. I wanted to move at that exact moment, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling against his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm better than him Kim! Just admit that I'm better than him! He'll never be able to love you like I do!" he shouted, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"You don't love me," I snarled. "You barely even care about me!"

And with that, I twisted his arms, making his release his grip. I gave him a kick to the stomach, making him stumble to the floor with a loud _THUD! _

And I took off. I ran back in the direction I'd come from. I looked back, not bothering to stop running, and bumped into someone. I stumbled to the ground. I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Jack.

"Jack!" I said, pushing myself up and hugging him tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone before.

"Kim, are you okay?" he asked, not looking as mad as he had during our conversation before.

"It's Johnny. He's still here and he grabbed me and…Jack I was so scared." I hugged him tight again, and he hugged me back.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly.

We pulled apart and I kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back and we stayed that way for a couple of seconds before pulling apart.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said before. I wasn't thinking straight and I'm so sorry for that," I told him, a single tear cascading down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too. I should never have hit you and I'm sorry for that," he said.

"What? No, Jack. It was _my_ entire fault. I interfered your fight and that's why I got hurt, I was _not_ your fault."

We hugged again and for the first time that night, I felt safe.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

We pulled apart and Jack stood in front of me. Standing on the other side of the mall isle was Johnny. And he did not look very pleased.

**Dun dun dun! Hope you all liked chapter 6. I'll try and update chapter 7 soon, but in the meantime, please review! And if you have any suggestions let me know, or send me a private message! Ciao for now!**

**Xoxo, crazymagic **


	7. Chapter 7: Like or Love?

**Heyyy guys! I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I kinda forgot that I left practically all my stories with cliffies so I'm gonna make it up to you by making this a very good chapter…I promise, you will not regret reading it!**

Chapter 7:

Like or Love?

Kim's P.O.V

Johnny looked at us with a certain gleam in his eye that made a shiver crawl up my spine. He slowly started walking towards Jack and I. Jack, being all protective as per usual, stood in front of me so that a safe distance stood between me and Johnny.

"Thought I told you to stay away from my girl, _Jack_," Johnny snarled at him.

"Thought I told you to leave her alone, _Johnny_," Jack mimicked.

Johnny couldn't stay still any longer. He lunged at Jack, just about to throw a punch, when I pushed Jack aside and stood in front of Johnny. I heard Jack cry my name out in fear, but I paid no attention to him. Johnny saw that I was in the line of fire and quickly lowered his arm. He then gave me a look of pure hatred.

"Why do you care about this son of a-" he started.

"Don't you ever, EVER, go near Jack ever again!," I said as I shoved him to the ground. "You hear me! I don't care about you and don't you even think for a second that I would ever leave Jack for a self centered jerk like you," I spat at him in disgust.

He gave me a look of pity and sadness. "What do you see in him anyway? Huh? You probably don't even like him!"

I took a step towards him, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Jack.

"Kim, let me handle it," he said with a look of concern in his eyes.

"No, Jack. You've fought for me long enough. Just…just give me a minute, 'kay?" I told him with a pleading voice.

He looked like he was going to disagree, but he just nodded his head and took a step back, letting me finish what I started.

I moved towards Johnny, who was still on the floor. I held out my hand and pulled him up. As he was about to speak, I interrupted him.

"You know what Johnny? You're right. I don't like Jack, and I don't think I ever will," I said. I practically heard Jack's heart break in two. But…_no_, I wasn't done.

"Y-you _don't_?" Johnny asked in a voice that sounded confused and relieved all at once.

I shook my head. "Nope. I don't like Jack because I _love_ him." I heard Jack gasp behind me. "I love him so much and you know what? Yeah, I was a bit stubborn about it at first, but I really do care about him _more than anyone_ I've ever known. And I'm sorry if you can't understand that and I really do hope that one day you'll find the right girl for you, because you deserve one…she's out there somewhere, she's just…she's just not_ me_," I said softly.

Johnny looked at the ground and sighed. I had nothing left to say to him. I turned swiftly on my heels and walked towards Jack, who was still in complete shock. I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. His deep brown eyes looked into mine as he breathed-in unsteady breaths.

"Di-did you mean it?" he asked in a voice so soft, it qualified as a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Of course I meant it! I love you, Jack. And nothing will ever change th-_MMPH!_"

I didn't finish what I had to say because Jack's lips were crushed to mine. His right arm found my waist and his left caressed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to close as much space between us as possible. The kiss was tender and soft and everything I wanted it to be. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I granted him access. Our tongues danced together, making a soft moan escape my lips. All of a sudden, I heard the rumble of thunder. We parted and just as we did, rain poured down on us. I looked up at the sky, my arms still around Jack's, now wet, neck. I looked back at Jack, water droplets cascading down his forehead, sliding down his cheeks and dropping off his chin. I giggled.

"What?" he asked in a confused, yet amused, voice.

I looked into his eyes and said in an all too serious tone, "You're all wet," and then I burst into a fit of giggles, unable to control myself.

He smirked and shook his head, leaning over to kiss my lips once again, silencing my laughter.

We stayed that way for a while; kissing in that storm, getting even more drenched from the rain by the second. And for that moment, and every moment after that, everything was just absolutely perfect…


End file.
